Birthday Breakfast
by Celestial Dragon in flight
Summary: Two boys sneak into the kitchen to prepare a birthday breakfast for their mother, occures several years before the events of JTHM or Invader Zim take place


This Crossover is not only my first fanfiction piece. It is also the first of a series of stories I plan to write. It takes place long before the events in JTHM or Invader Zim and is mainly desighned for showing the beginning personalities of the main characters, Johny and Dib, in their distant past.

Disclaimer: All characters from Invader Zim and JTHM belong to Jhonen Vasquez.

I opened the door to my room and stepped out into the dark hallway, the only noise that reached my ears was the snoring from the last bedroom down the hall. My parents' room. Good, that means they're still sleeping. I turned away from that room and headed toward the stairs.

While passing my little brothers room, I peeked in through the door, which was slightly ajar, to check on him.

Dib, at the age of two, had just graduated from the crib a couple months ago. He was lying in his bed, curled up into a ball and shivering slightly, with his covers bunched up at his feet. I quietly walked over and pulled them back over his small body.

After doing this, I reentered the hallway and continued on my mission. I passed the room that was closest to the stairs. For the moment it was unoccupied but it would be holding my baby sister in the not to distant future.

I crept down the stairs and through the living room. Dib had left a pile of blocks on the floor last night and I nearly tripped over them as I made my way into the kitchen. Glancing out the window, I could see the first of the predawn light reaching into the sky. I would have to hurry if I wanted to finish before mom wakes up. Today was her birthday and I planned on giving her a breakfast in bed.

I started getting the supplies I would need. I grabbed a mixing bowl, a few pans, a stirring spoon and other utensils. Then I went to the pantry to get the pancake mix, which I had bought a few days ago and hid in the back corner behind a large amount of other foods. What shelf did I put it on again?

I was becoming deeply frustrated in my search when I felt a tug on my nightshirt. I looked down into a pair of brown eyes that were covered with a small pair of glasses, which mom and dad had just recently learned were needed. Where did he learn to be so quiet? I didn't even hear him come down the stairs. How long has he been standing there? I must have woken him up. I should have known it was a bad idea to go into his room but he had just looked so cold.

"Good morning Dib"

"Morning Nny, What are you making? Can I help? Did you know its momma's birthday? I can't wait till she gets up, so I can tell her happy birthday! I'm so…"

"Shhhh." I said, putting a single finger to my lips for emphasis. "We don't want to wake her up too early. I'm making breakfast for her."

"Oh, that sounds nice. Please let me help. I promise I wont be in the way."

"Sure you can, could you get some milk, cheese and butter from the fridge."

"Ok"

I went back to searching for the pancake mix. By the time I found it, the stuff I had asked Dib to get was all laid out on the table. After grabbing a few more things that I needed to make the breakfast, I started making the food. I showed Dib how to stir the pancake batter before I started making the scrambled eggs.

Dib had always been a quick learner, and not just in the way he talks and helps around the house. Although he is still a couple months short of three, he has managed to learn some basic math and reads at third grade level. He's even taken apart his windup toys, put them back together and have them function as well as or better than they had originally. Perhaps it's because we come from a long line of geniuses but honestly, I think its sort of scary.

While I was alternating between scrambling the eggs and flipping pancakes, I asked him to clean up the table, which he used a stool to reach.

As I transferred the first completed pancake to a plate, I asked "How did you sleep last night"

"Not good. I had a bad dream and I woke up at three and I couldn't sleep for a long time."

"Why didn't you come get someone? I wouldn't have minded, neither would mom or dad." I flipped the pancake that was still in the pan onto the plate, put on another set and took the scrambled eggs out of their pan.

"I know but I didn't wanna wake you up."

That wasn't like him at all. "Why?" I asked as I turned to look at Dib. He was biting his lip and staring at the floor. For the first time, I noticed his clothes. There were green smudges on the knees of his pants. "You went outside by yourself, didn't you?" I asked. He continued to stare at the floor, his silence was answer enough. "You know better than that. It's dangerous to go out by yourself, even during the day, let alone in the middle of the night!"

"But there were night wisps outside! They don't like cities. I needed to know what they were doing, so I followed them. I got to see them make a tree grow, too! It was amazing! Please don't tell on me. I don't want momma to be angry." In the course of a few sentances, he went from being scared to being excited and back.

I shook my head; I had seen some of the things he chased after. I also knew that other people are either too blind to notice such things or too stupid to care. That is, up until whatever it might be at the time tried to kill them.

"Dib, don't you understand that you could have been hurt, or worse. Even if the creatures you chased didn't hurt you, there are still a million other dangers out there!"

He was staring at his toes, his face hidden by his messy hair, the usually backwards scythe hanging forward limply.

"Look at me Dib."

He looked up with a tear stained face and said, in a barely audible voice "I'm sorry. I am, honest. I just wanted to watch the night wisps. I didn't mean to make you angry."

I took a deep breath and sighed. My anger vanished in an instant. It was hard to stay mad at him for long. I went over, got down on my knees and hugged him, Which, even now I had to lean down to do, thanks to the growth spurt I had last year. "Look, I was just scared for you, that's all. I don't want you to get hurt. Neither does mom or dad. I was only getting on to you because I care about you." I paused for a moment to think and then I stood and smiled. "I'll make a deal with you: I won't tell mom about this - and from now on - you'll come and get me before you go after those creatures you like so much. That way, I can go with you and make sure your safe. Ok"

"Ok"

I held out my hand, "Lets shake on it."

He nodded and reached out his hand. It looked so tiny, cupped in mine. However, I am older by eleven years, so that's to be expected. I shook his hand gently and then released it.

"Good" I grabbed a rag and gently wiped his tears away. "Now, how about you tell me about the night wisps…" Suddenly, a burning smell hit my nostrils. I turned around to see smoke rising from the forgotten pancakes. "Shoot" I rushed over, turned the burner off, ran over to the sink with the pan, and ran some cold water over it.

"Well, I guess they're done." I said jokingly.

"Yeah, I guess so" Dib said with a small smile on his face.

"I'll clean up after we give mom her breakfast. I think the two pancakes and the scrambled eggs should be enough."

After pouring a glass of orange juice, I grabbed the plate of food and we headed upstairs. Dib was carrying the syrup, since my own hands were full. We went down the hall to our parents' room. Dib knocked on the door with his free hand.

"What is it?" Came our mom's muffled voice from the other side of the door.

"Can we come in" I inquired.

"Sure." She said groggily.

Dib opened the door and we both chimed "Happy Birthday mom."

The rays from the rising sun shining through the window were the only source of light in the room. They fell on Mom's wavy purple hair, outlining it in gold. She sat up in the bed, her hand on her rounded belly and her brown eyes going from looking half closed to completely open as she smiled. "Oh, thank you, you made this for me?" she said as she saw the breakfast we had brought with us.

Dad was not there. He must have left early. How could he do this? It was mom's birthday, after all but I guess I shouldn't be surprised. He always puts his work before our family.

My anger left almost as quickly as it came. This was mom's day; I should be focused on her.

I brought over the plate and gave it to her. "Here, we made this just for you."

"How's our little sister?" Dib asked as he climbed onto the bed and put his ear to mom's belly. He was excited about becoming an older brother. I could understand the feeling.

Mom and I laughed and she said "she's just fine."

"Did you sleep well?" I asked

"Yes. I slept like a rock"

I could feel the big smile on my face as I said "I'm glad, now Dib and I will let you eat before your breakfast in peace. I hope you enjoy it. Come on Dib, it's time for you to eat too." I turned to leave the room. Dib gave mom a peck on the cheek, rolled out of the bed and followed.


End file.
